


Einblick

by Nightmary



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Images, Memories, thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Einfach ein paar lose Bilder, Gedanken und Worte in Wills Kopf. Und eine innere Grenzüberschreitung. Er muss aufpassen, was er denkt und dass er nicht die Übersicht verliert, oder vergisst, wer er ist. Oder ich muss aufpassen, was ich ihn in meiner Geschichte denken lasse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Einblick

Er träumt.

Er sieht Fenster. Er sieht Bilder hinter ihnen. Gestalten, Szenen, Erinnerungen.

Ein Mann. „Hannibal Lecter“. Eine Hand, die in seiner ist. Begrüßungen. Worte.

Was sehe ich? Was fühle ich? Was bin ich?

Ein Körper, zwei Körper, drei Körper, vier Körper. Viele, viele, viele Körper.

Eine Skulptur. Ein Mord. Ein Künstler.

Das ist seine Welt.

Goldener Faden. Trennung. Grenze. Grenzüberschreitung.

Dann. Das ist meine Welt. Das ist mein Bild. Das ist mein Design.

Tropfen. Tropfen. Tropfen. Wasser? Blut? Öl? Farbe?

Feuer. Wasser. Ein Fluss und tiefe Ruhe. Ich bin ich bin ich bin ich. Bin ich ich? Wer bin ich?

Ein Köder im Wasser. Wen köderst du? Wer ködert dich? Bist du der Fisch? Bist du der Hai? Bist du der Köder?

Schritte. Messer, Gabeln, Löffel, Gläser. Glanz und Gloria. Eleganz und Etikette. Vornehm, fein und förmlich.

Haute cuisine. Kompliment an den Koch. Kleine Meisterwerke.

„Mörder, Mörder, Mörder“

Ein Raubtier oder ein Beutetier? Wer ist der Hirsch, wer ist der Hirsch, wer ist der Hirsch.

Spinnennetze unsichtbarer Spinnen. Nicht erkennbar. Nicht begreifbar. Niemals bemerkt.

Wärme. Schutz. Nasses Hundefell und brennendes Holz. Familie. Sicherheit. Verlust. Inneres Geheimnis. Instabil.

Ein Eingang in den Kokon. Ein Loch. Ein Fenster. Eindringlinge.

Das Grauen. Die Erregung. Der Ekel. Die Faszination. Die Überwältigung. Die Suche.

Wer bin ich? Wer bist du? Was wollen wir?

Das ist mein Wille. Das ist mein Werk. Das bin ich. Sieh hin. Sieh hin. Sieh hin. Begreife.

Musik und Schmuck. Klassik. Kultur. Wissen. Wissen. Wissen.

Ein Maler, ein Zeichner, ein Bildhauer. Staune. Bringe mich zum Staunen. Ich belohne dich. Belohne mich.

Uhren. Lange Flure. Weiß. Einwegglas. Tick. Tack. Hin und her die Zeit.

Alles verzerrt. Alles verzehrt. Alles verzerrt.

Nichts wert. Unendlich kostbares Leben.

Lachen. Lachen. Lachen. Niemals. Lachen.

Er träumt.

Träumt er?


End file.
